A smart card includes a variety of operational configurations, such as lighting configurations, display configurations, and sensor configurations and performs a number of functions. Each of these configurations and/or functions depletes the power components of the dynamic transaction card and may be altered in order to affect the depletion of power components. Additionally, these electronic configurations and/or functions may negatively affect a user experience and/or user behaviors associated with the card
These and other drawbacks exist.